Infinite Sky – Clear Heaven
by Kogane1089
Summary: "I am empty…nothing to live in this world; I am a monochrome in this colorful world… who will save me in this hellish existence? I live…to...kill…yet she reaches her hand…I…"


Yo!

It's been a while since I wrote on FF, well too bad, my other fanfictions were, sadly to say stopped. The truth is that there were so much to do; work, work and play. I admit that it's my fault (read:laziness) that I was not able to continue my other stories, but now here I am. This time I will try to work on it as much as I could, I swear.

Anyway.

Senran Kagura is well...you know what type of genre is that, It doesn't pull any punches about it being a fanservice game/anime that involves tonnes of jiggling and bouncing, I watched some of the parts of the anime and read that manga, well, I thought it was a waste! Interesting characters, others with bad/sad origins and people would just think "Oh that? Hey isn't it the game/anime/manga that has ninja girls with lots of jiggling and bouncing, and borderline H-Game?".

Well the reason that fanfiction exist is that we want something, a different take on the manga/anime/comic or anything to be made, oh and for our own imagination to take place and exist. Now I would do my part and play mine as well.

This story; What if the Senran Kagura storyline is just a small part of a big world that involves in factions, power and strength that involves lots of parties that has his own warriors? What if that the girls, as powerful as they were, are just small game players in this power struggle and how will it turn out that the people who will they meet in the future will shape their destinies, will be the ones that would fight and defeat each other?

This stories will have lots of OC's, but don't worry, I also hate the deus ex machina's and asspulls, each of the OC's would have their own strengths and weaknesses as a Gary Stu would make things boring. I guarantee that. /wink

Anyway on with the story in 5,4,3,2:

* * *

Prologue

"Die."

A huge blade decapitated his enemy with one stroke; he flicked the huge sword and removed the blood that coated the sharp edge. He smirked as he was surrounded by his enemies that looked like ninjas from the old period.

"Are you all strong? That's your leader…he claimed that he will take my head yet… it seems that he ate his own words." The young man taunted even though he is not poised for battle, leaving himself open as if he was inviting them to attack them. The ninjas that surround him were trying to steel themselves to attack but even though they have advantage in numbers, it feels that it was not enough.

"…You bore me, I am leaving." The young man turned around and slung his sword on his left shoulder, he slowly walked away, two ninjas moved aside as he walk, not daring to attack him.

"DIE YOU MONSTER!"

A ninja that snapped in pressure attacked him as he thought he was off-guard, he raised his sword to kill him, the young man turned around and bisected the ninja that was about to attack him with one swift cleave, but even though he brutally killed him, his expression was still like a blank canvas…empty.

"Hmph, you piqued my interest, I changed my mind…I will kill you all."

He slowly walked and then he ran toward them, his sword dragging behind him created sparks, intimidating more of his enemies, the other ones that was able to snap out of their fear prepared themselves as he was about to meet them. One tried to throw shurikens on him but the charging young man just swiped them with his right hand and threw it back again, but this time the force was tripled, it flew back to the owner and exited thru the back of the head creating a bloody murder.

"Pathetic."

He reached his right side and choked a ninja on with his right hand. The young man applied some force on his hand and crushed his enemy's throat. After killing his enemy his threw the body in front of him and it collided with another charging ninja, he readied his sword and stabbed him with great force. Without stopping he continued to run until he hits a wall, he let go of his sword and left the dead ninjas on the wall. In one fluid motion he grabbed the kodachi in the corpse of the dead ninja and he met the steel that was about to assault him. With the weapon held in a reverse grip, he smashed the face of the ninja with his elbow. The ninja reeled back with pain; the young man used the opportunity to stab the kodachi on his enemy's chest and reached for his sword on the wall. Using great force, he was able to draw sword on the wall and cut through in the corpses that were stuck with it, He cleaved again on the chest of his enemy and he kicked it away from him. He stopped for a while as he flicked again the sword to remove the blood from the blade and looked again in the remaining ninjas that were smart enough not to charge him. He slowly walked towards them with the never-changing blank empty expression on his face.

"We…WE SURRENDER! PLEASE STOP IT! WE WILL GO AWAY! JUST LET US LIVE!" a ninja begged as the young man wearing a white haori walked slowed to them.

"I told you, I will kill you all, and I don't go back in my words." He ran again and jumped, preparing his sword as it glint momentarily as he was about to descend. The ninja screamed as he was guillotined in half by the young man. The young man rose up, with the expressionless face that he had as he have arrived. He continued again to walk toward the survivors, who ran for their lives, in response he ran also, intending to finish his work.

"Run."

* * *

A chopper descended down from the sky to fetch their agent. Inside, a silver-haired young man wearing priestly garments was looking down at the retrieval site.

Ryuuji was sitting on the ground with his sword, his sword besides him. His eyes were closed and in a relaxed position. The silver-haired man with black round glasses jumped down from the chopper and landed in front of him, and smirked.

"Oh my, it seems you are rather quick this time." The silver-haired man commented.

"I just plan to trash them, but bad luck was on their side, and I am at least generous enough that their families would have corpses to mourn. By the way what are you doing here Gin?"

"I am here to give your next assignment; the others are "unavailable" for the moment."

"Another work? This is madness, why me? Why don't they assign that muscle head moron or that snotty nosed idiot?" Ryuuji complained.

"Guess how?" Gin jested.

"It's either they played hooky or they aren't still done yet."

"It's either of the two or both."

"How about that new guy?"

"Well he is still training"

"I heard there is another new guy, how about him"

"Nah, still haven't arrived."

"How about Aniki?"

"He is in a day-off, apparently crushing some skulls on some underground tournament."

"How annoying…How about you?"

"After this, I would go to a mission too."

As they were talking, a ninja managed to recover; he stood up and ran with a katana in his hand.

"MONSTERS! DIE!" the ninja roared as he charged towards them.

Without look back, Gin drew a silver-colored pistol inside his robe and shot the ninja square in the head, and then he returned the pistol to his holster.

"Geez Ryuuji, make sure your work is done right, it's hard when some garbage was left out."

"Oh, my bad, sorry about that." Ryuuji flatly apologized.

"Well, here." Gin gave a folder to Ryuuji, which he opened and read. After finishing the contents, Ryuuji tore the paper and threw it in the air.

"I understand… Mission accepted."

"By the way have you heard it Ryuuji, these "shinobi" or whatever they are called will be entering the "market"

Ryuuji stared incredulously at Gin upon hearing those words.

"Are you sure? The same kind which these trash are from? If you are joking Gin, you better stop that because you are not funny."

Gin just stared at him with the same somewhat happy expression.

"Then I guess you are really not joking. Anyway those "trash" would be our competition? I wonder how they will last; the other groups are now getting aggressive in taking jobs and taking on competition. I heard that the Triton and the Ecclesia had a clash which resulted in failed mission and lots of collateral damage. "

Gin adjusted his glasses as he sighed "Well you are right about that. That stupid pirate and _him_ had a clash, The reason is that the lead warrior of the Triton wanted to well …..plunder a place, unfortunately that guy were negotiating right there. So guess what happened."

Ryuuji just furrowed his eyebrows and replied "I already know, as expected from their leader, he is a huge idiot by the way… Anyway as I was just saying before, if these "pieces of trash" entered a market where strict competition and a high chance of dying, what in the name of some almighty up there will they gonna do? Hide and then steal someone's hard-earned kill?

"I don't know, I am just a junior priest not a fortune-teller, but I think these were just plain weak, maybe there would be more powerful ninjas than them, If I were you Ryuuji, be careful on what you say, who knows? That might come back to bite in your ass." Gin replied while fixing his glasses.

"How? Some damn shinobi would kill me?, As if that would happen."

Gin shrugged his shoulders and replied "Maybe or falling in love with a ninja girl and will be clingy like hell to you."

"…"

"Okay, okay. Let's go now." Gin jumped up high with great force and was able to ride back to the chopper, Ryuuji dusted his clothes and stared at the moon before jumping up to the chopper.

"Shinobi…hmph, trash are still trash."

* * *

Mercenaries….. a group of people with fighting ability hired by everyone regardless of the reason or what for a good price. There are many mercenary groups that exist on this world, but one of them truly stands out: The Infinite Sky. Their group was well-known in the underworld and the higher levels of the military in every country. They were known for their strong soldiers under their wing. It is known that if someone hired them, it's either they will destroy a country or stop a coup regardless of the power of that country for the right price.

Among their ranks, one of them, a young man known for wielding a black sword with the size as same as him and wearing a white coat with the word written "the one who cleaved the heaven", his name is Ryuuji also known as "The hero of the One Thousand Wars". His ability and talent with the sword is almost equal to none and was a vicious opponent in the battlefield, but he just only known the battles all his life and nothing else.

Little did he know that his story would about will be changed by the same people he underestimates.

* * *

There you have it, I wrote it; I know it has a bit on the rough edges but well, that's what I could do for now.

Feel free to message me if you want comments/suggestion/complaints/flaming...oh especially flaming because I believe in knowing your errors, you could do something about it.

About the updates, well as I stated above, I am a bit of a busy guy so, forgive me about that, but like I said before I will try to update as much as I could.

Well that's all.


End file.
